gods_of_egyptfandomcom-20200214-history
Osiris
Osiris was a God and former king of all Egypt. He was the favored son of Ra and brother to Set. He was seen in 2016's Gods of Egypt, portrayed by Bryan Brown. Biography Osiris and Set were born to the sun god Ra. Upon becoming an adult, Ra decided to test both his sons, giving the crown of Egypt to Osiris, while Set was sent to walk about the desert. Osiris would prove to be a kinh of kindness and great generosity. As a result, Ra allowed him to remain king and allowed him to give life to his only son Horus, with his wife Isis. ''Gods of Egypt (2016) Throughout Osiris' reign as king, Egypt had prospered greatly. He allowed everyone, whether they were rich or poor to equally enjoy the pleasures of the afterlife upon their death. It would be one day that he decided that Horus would take his place as king of Egypt, as he stepped down. On the day of his son's coronation, Set arrived slightly late, but his brother was secretly bitter towards him and plotted to usurp him at the coronation. When Horus sounded his new hunting horn, thousands of soldiers loyal to Set arrived and Set himself challenged his brother to fight. Osiris refused to fight him and went to embrace his brother, only to be impaled on the blade of his brother's dagger. Having died from his wounds, Osiris' body was taken to a great garden where his body was cut into 14 pieces. Though most of his body remained, Set stole his heart, as it held the divine power over all lands. Osiris was later placed in a tomb, along with Isis, who took her own life, leaving Horus alone. Despite this, Horus honored his father's legacy by becoming a generous and caring king as he was before his death. Powers & Abilities Powers *'Land Lordship:' Osiris possessed a power generated by his own heart. It was the ability to have dominion over all lands, but he lost this power after his death and the theft of his heart by Set. *'Extended Longevity:' As a god, it is assumed that Osiris is a long-lived god. Which means despite his physical appearance, he is possibly far older. Weaknesses *'Mortality:''' Despite being a god, Osiris could die due to being stabbed by any weapons of divine nature. This was demonstrated when Set stabbed him. Personality & Traits Unlike his brother, Osiris was a god of tremendous kindness and cared immensely for the people of his kingdom. Under his reign, his generosity to mortals who worshipped him knew no bounds and even created a massive garden which also served as a burial ground for mortals. He strongly cherished his family, including his own malevolent brother Set whom he absolutely refused to fight even when challenged by him for the throne, and even tried to embrace him out of brotherly love. Even the tyrannical Set despite ultimately murdering his brother out of his ambition for power and glory reciprocated his love to an extent as his last words to Osiris upon committing fratricide is that he also loved him. Category:Gods Category:Characters